dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Trunks: ご飯の帰り
Plot 56 years after the Battle with Goku Black, Future Trunks works in Conton, City. for the espionage agency Time Patrol under Director Chronoa, while adjusting to contemporary society. Trunks and Future Mai are sent with the Time Patrol's counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Agent Cresso, to free hostages aboard a Time Patrol vessel from Lord Slug and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Trunks discovers Mai has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Chronoa. Trunks returns to Conton City, the Time Patrol's headquarters, to confront Chronoa and is briefed about Project Demon God: to revive Mechikabura and other demon gods, designed to preemptively eliminate threats to Towa and Mira. Unable to decrypt the data recovered by Mai, Chronoa becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior Time Patrol official Xeno: Goku to try and stop the project. On her way to rendezvous with Elder Kai, Chronoa is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious assassin called Masked Saiyan the 3rd Chronoa escapes back to the time nest' , and warns Future Trunks that The Time Patrol is compromised. Chronoa is gunned down from Ki Bast by the 3rd Masked Saiyan, before handing Future Trunks a flash drive containing data from the ship. Chronoa is pronounced dead, When Elder Kai recovers the body. The next day, Xeno Goku summons Future Trunks to the Time Nest. When Trunks withholds Chronoa's information, Cresso brands him a fugitive. Hunted by Cressos Armored Squadron, Trunks meets with Mai. Using data in the flash drive, they discover a secret Time Patrol bunker in West City, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Mira. Mira reveals that ever since the Time Patrol was founded after Age 834, The Time Breakers have been secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos with the objective of making humanity surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a Time Patrol missile destroys the bunker, and realize that Towa is the Time Breaker's leader within Time Patrol disguised as Cresso, Trunks and Mai enlist the help of former Saiyan Xeno Goku, whom Trunks befriended, and acquire his powered "SSJ 4" transformation. Deducing that Time Patrol agent Fu is a Time Breaker mole, they force him to divulge that Towa developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals becoming threats to The Time Breakers. The Insight Time Breaker mind controlled Goonies will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided ki blast to eliminate these individuals. Trunks, Mai, and Xeno: Goku are ambushed by the 3rd Mased Warrior, who kills The Real Cresso. During the fight, Trunk recognizes the 3rd Masked Warrior as Future Gohan, his childhood best friend who supposedly fell to his death on a mission, but actually was captured and experimented upon after Towa and Mira captured him. Removing the remnants of his severed arm, the doctors replaced the missing limb with a prostheticone. Future Gohan underwent mind control methods to keep him under their command. Over time, Gohan would lose all memory of his former life and became nothing more than a weapon. Elder Kai manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Chronoa, who had faked her death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Time Breakers by replacing their controller chips. After all the Universe 7 Kai members arrive for the The Time Patrol's' launch, Trunks broadcasts the Time Breaker's plot to everyone at Conton City including the new universe made by Whis. Mai, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Fu. Chronoa arrives and forces Fu to unlock Time Patrol's database so that Mai can leak classified information, exposing The Time Breakers to the public. Following a struggle, Chronoa kills Pierce. Meanwhile, Trunks and Xeno Goku storm two Time Machines and replace the controller chips, but the 3rd Masked Warrior destroys Xeno Goku's suit with a ki blast and fights Trunks on the third. Trunks fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Elder Kai to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Trunks refuses to fight the The 3rd Masked Warrior in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the With another Plane, Future Trunks is knocked unconscious and is thrown out into the Archipelago River. Future Gohan rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing into the woods. With The Time Patrol in disarray, Future Trunks appears before a Senate subcommittee and Chronoa, under the cover of her apparent death, Xeno Goku then heads to the soon to be made prison planet in pursuit of the Time Breakers's remaining objective. Future Trunks and Mai decide to find Future Gohan. In a mid-credits scene, Towa, at a Time Breakers lab, proclaims that the "age of demons" has begun as scientists examine an whats left of Mira and two test subjects that are clones of Mira. In a post-credits scene, Future Gohan visits a Gohan memorial at the Conton City. Characters * Future Trunks * Future Mai * Chronoa * Elder Kai * Masked Saiyan the 3rd (Real Identity; Read to find out) * Xeno: Goku * Cresso * Lord Slug * Mira * Towa * Fu Category:Ijordan04